


Аванс

by Fatia



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: AU второго фильма. Трис не удалось сбежать на поезде во время облавы на Дружелюбие и ее поймал Эрик.Написано на ФБ-2016Бета - lajtara13





	

— Сколько стоит?

— А сколько дашь?

Питер заинтересованно посмотрел на Эрика, по-прежнему крепко прижимая к себе Трис одной рукой, а второй целясь ей в голову из пушки.

Беатрис была для него щитом — самым надежным и драгоценным; Питер надеялся выменять ее жизнь на свою. В конце концов, два перебежчика из фракций сумеют договориться.

Питер только не учел, что бывших эрудитов не бывает. Эрик криво усмехнулся, шагнул вперед и с размаху ударил Хейса прикладом в лицо. Взвыв, Питер отшатнулся, сжимая сломанный нос в безуспешной попытке остановить хлещущую из него кровь.

Зрелище было отвратным и жалким, но Трис не удержалась от улыбки: так ему и надо, предателю. Если бы Питер не подстрелил Калеба, Фору не пришлось бы тащить ее брата на себе, а ей — прикрывать их отход. Втроем они бы сумели сбежать на поезде и оставить Джанин с носом.

Сейчас же она, Трис, в полной заднице. С одной стороны Джанин с безумной идеей уничтожить дивергентов, с другой — Эрик, мечтающий свернуть ей шею. 

Трудно сказать, кто из них хуже.

— Ну что, Стифф? Набегалась? — спросил Эрик, присаживаясь рядом с ней на корточки.

Трис не понравилось то, как он смотрел на нее. С таким взглядом шли убивать или, на худой конец, ломали кости, но никак не думали о сохранности чей-либо жизни. 

— Вот что, Трис. Мне надоело бегать за тобой, — сказал он и подцепил стволом ее подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Для начала я прострелю тебе ногу, а затем мы позабавимся. Ты не поверишь: я ужасно соскучился.

Металл холодил кожу, неприятно пахло гарью, но все это было ерундой по сравнению с тем, что задумал Эрик. Трис не сомневалась, что он исполнит все сказанное.

В чем-чем, а в удовольствии Эрик не привык себе отказывать.

— Стой! Мы должны ее проверить.

Один из бесстрашных навел на нее странный прибор, похожий на пятилистник, спаянный из ложек. Прибор негромко зажужжал и приятный механический голос произнес:

— Дивергент. Сто процентов.

— Твою ж мать! — выругался Эрик, понимая, что не видать ему Трис как своих ушей.

— Какая жалость, — не удержалась она.

— Думаешь, тебе повезло? Не будь наивной, Стифф! Скоро ты будешь жалеть, что я не убил тебя. — С этими словами Эрик навел на нее пистолет и выстрелил.

Дважды.

Одна пуля прошла совсем рядом с ее головой, лишь оцарапав кожу на виске, вторая осой ввинтилась в ногу. От боли у Трис потемнело в глазах, и она закричала, надрывно, совсем по-девчоночьи.

Эрик же улыбнулся — он никогда не промахивался.

Не с такого расстояния.

***

 

Ногу Трис подлатали — благо пуля прошла навылет, не задев сосуды, — ссадины и мелкие порезы обработали и даже дали убойную дозу обезболивающего, чтобы она смогла немного отдохнуть.

Сон был беспокойным, тяжелым, без сновидений. Он совершенно не принес ни облегчения, ни бодрости.

Трис открыла глаза, встречая новый день, а с ним и Джанин с ее безумными экспериментами, иголками и бесконечным моделированием.

После него ей хотелось лишь забиться в угол и сидеть в тишине. Почему-то именно тишина в сознании Трис была связана с реальностью. С безопасностью.

Ведь там где люди — там ложь.

Ложь имела до боли знакомые лица: Джанин, Питера, Калеба.

И даже ее матери. Если первые три она могла увидеть в реальности, то последнее — только в воспоминаниях. За это Трис возненавидела моделирование еще больше.

Так продолжалось день за днем, бесконечно долго, пока Беатрис не потеряла счет времени. Не зная ни какой день недели, ни какое число в календаре — ей казалось, что она начала забывать и себя, а все, что было до эксперимента, ей просто приснилось.

Как ни горько признавать, Эрик был прав: лучше бы он тогда ее пристрелил.

***

 

Сразу после эксперимента было хуже всего: тошнило, болело все тело, а от слабости и бессилия хотелось плакать. Джанин злилась, кричала, называла ее статистической ошибкой, но продолжала раз за разом погружать в моделирование, чтобы найти что-то, известное лишь ей одной.

Что-то, что делало Трис дивергентом.

В первые дни из лаборатории Беатрис забирал кто-то из бесстрашных, чтобы не позволить ей сбежать, если бы она вдруг решилась на подобную глупость. Позже в камеру ее сопровождал один из ассистентов-эрудитов. После всего, что Джанин с ней сделала, у Трис попросту не хватило бы сил на побег.

Она различала их по руках: у бесстрашных была стальная хватка и на коже всегда оставались синяки, у эрудитов же руки были слабыми и холеными, зато они мастерски умели насиловать ей мозги.

Сегодня ее сопровождал кто-то из бесстрашных. Руки у него были грубыми, сильными, привычными к тяжести пушки, а не блокнота с карандашом. Трис слабо улыбнулась — можно помечтать, что это Фор пришел ее спасать и сейчас вел ее к выходу, а не в опротивевшую камеру.

Можно помечтать...

Сначала Трис еще надеялась, что он спасет ее. Как же могло быть иначе? Они ведь любили друг друга.

Беатрис верила в это долго, продолжая верить даже тогда, когда увидела Калеба с блокнотом и карандашом, с щенячьей преданностью ловящего каждое слово Джанин.

Сегодняшний маршрут остался прежним. Почти. Перед тем, как войти в коридор с камерами, ее толкнули в слепую зону, которая не просматривалась. Трис с трудом посмотрела на человека и вздрогнула: рядом с ней стоял Эрик.

— Ты? — спросила она, ощущая себя как никогда глупой и беспомощной.

— Я. — Эрик криво улыбнулся и доверительно прошептал: — Жуть как соскучился — не поверишь. Как мой подарочек? Зажил уже?

Эрик сжал бедро Трис, безошибочно найдя то место, куда он стрелял. Она зашипела от боли и попыталась оттолкнуть его, но удар вышел настолько слабым, что лишь насмешил Эрика.

— Э нет, так не пойдет. Разве так встречают спасителя, Стифф? — спросил он, до боли сжимая ее руку и наклоняясь.

Эрик был настолько близко, что Трис ощущала его дыхание на своей коже. Как же ей хотелось врезать ему по зубам!

— Что тебе нужно?

— Не мне, а тебе. Или ты хочешь всю жизнь быть подопытной мышкой у Джанин, пока она не поджарит тебе мозги? — Эрик обидно рассмеялся и обнял ее.

Почти по-дружески.

Почти не больно.

— У меня есть сыворотка из Дружелюбия, которая делает их такими веселыми болванами, распевающими песенки и с удовольствием выращивающими в грязи картошку. Интересует?

— Нет, — сказала Трис, не делая попытки вырваться.

Ноги плохо ее держали, а стоять перед Эриком на коленях было более унизительно, чем позволять себя обнимать.

— А зря. Концентрированная доза этого дерьма может ненадолго остановить твое сердце. Откачать тебя успеют, но для моделирования ты станешь непригодной пару дней, а там, глядишь, Фор соберет яйца в кулак и даст добро на штурм штаб-квартиры Эрудитов.

Трис зажмурилась, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник и задавив в зародыше надежду. Это же Эрик! Ему нельзя было верить.

Никому нельзя было верить, но, в отличие от всех остальных, Эрик оставался самым верным и злейшим ее врагом, который никогда ее не разочаровывал.

— Сколько?

— А сколько дашь? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Трис облизала потрескавшиеся губы и посмотрела на него. Она бы с радостью расплатилась с ним пулей в лоб, но вряд ли ему понравится такой ответ.

— Двойную цену, — сказала она, и, усмехнувшись, добавила: — Если не выкарабкаюсь, то хоть умру как человек.

Эрик одобрительно кивнул и вдруг поцеловал Трис, жадно, грубо, заботясь только о своем удовольствии. Она всхлипнула от боли, но не сделала попытки вырваться. 

В конце концов, рано или поздно это закончится.

***

 

Лежа в своей камере со стерильно-белыми стенами Трис впервые за долгое время улыбалась. За щекой у нее была спрятана капсула с сывороткой, которая с равным успехом могла как убить ее, так и освободить. Губы саднили от навязанного поцелуя, а в голове вертелись слова Эрика, перед тем, как он втолкнул ее в камеру:

— Это был аванс, Стифф. Не обольщайся.

О да! Это был всего лишь аванс, но когда она выберется отсюда, то сполна расплатится с Эриком за все.

Две пули в лоб всяко лучше, чем одна, а с расстояния в пару метров Трис не промахнется.

Ни за что.


End file.
